


2013/07/23 Word of the Day: Sidle

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [55]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going nowhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/07/23 Word of the Day: Sidle

**Author's Note:**

> **Sidle**   
>  [to move sideways or obliquely](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/07/22.html)

They're going nowhere.

Seto won't give in and Joey won't give up.

Their relationship is stuck in a limbo of "together" but "not together" because they don't know how to be with each other but can't help not trying.

Seto comes home late. Joey talks too loud. Seto won't hold hands. Joey insists on weekday date nights.

But Seto makes up. Joey does too.

They forgive and try again.


End file.
